johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
GoldenEye 007
Forward Note I forgot to put this review when I first created this wiki and for that I appologize. The only way I remembered is when i played the new Playstation 3 version of the game. But because the Playstation 3 version is *almost* the same as it is on the Wii, I'm combining the 2 versions into one review. Summary GoldenEye 007 for the Wii and the Playstation3 are remakes of the famous Nintendo 64 ''game that's based off of the James Bond movie of the same name. Story Tough, rugged, daring and dashing British 00 Agent James Bond is given a mission to investigate a Russian Dam that holds a top secret weapons facility to stop the delivering of top secret weapons by a former Russian General named Arkady Ourumov who is now a member of a secret criminal organization called "Janus", Bond and his partner Alec Trevelyan must stop this changing of hands. But what Bond will soon realize is that there's more to this mission than he knows. Because there's a space weapon that can destroy electronic devices known as the "GoldenEye". Game Modes There are several game modes in both versions. Single Mode Play as James Bond as you go from Arkangel'sk to Barcelona to Dubai to Savernaya to St. Petersberg and to Nigeria to discover more about the Janus organization and stop them from using the GoldenEye to take over the world. Multiplayer Mode One of the modes that made the game famous in the days of the ''Nintendo 64. Choose characters from either the game itself or from previous James Bond movies, as you set your own rules and weapons as you either play with a friend or online. Mi6 Mode (Playstation 3 Version Only) Play as James Bomd as you try to complete instead of regular missions, gamer goals. Option Mode Change the game's difficulty, control settings and the volumes of the music and sounds of the game in the option mode. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts As I said in my Movie Based Games section about GoldenEye, I though it was over-rated but than I actually played it and changed my mind. Activision revived the famous game with several changes, some good some not so good. Graphics Wii: The graphics in the Wii version of this game are very well done the backgrounds and the 3-D character models are nicely done. Though, at times they can look kind of flat but only minorly flat. Playstation 3: '''The grpahics have been modified to fit the bigger graphic effects capabilities of the Playstation 3. Though, the graphics in Playstation 3 are only a little better with more rain and lighting effects. '''Rating (Wii): '''6 '''Rating (Playstation 3): '''7.5 Music '''Both Versions: '''The soundtrack of this game does have the tradtional James Bond fanfare in it. Though, the soundtrack can be at times weakly ambient, but it fits nicely to the constant changing in action of the game. '''Rating (Both Versions): 6.5 Sound/Voice Both Versions: '''The sounds in this game also sound very good, the guns going off and explosions as well as the littlest of sounds made by electronic devices make very good sounds. As for the voice, Daniel Criag (the current James Bond) and Judi Dench (the current "M") do the voices for their respective roles, though Craig may not have the same calibur as Pierce Brosnan (or Sean connery for that matter), but still delivered a good voice for the game. The languages spoken are also good and *almost* direct to the real world. '''Rating (Both Versions): 7 Controls Wii: '''The controls in the Wii version are very versatile as there are many styles on how you can play the game. You can use the Wii Remote (with the Wii Nunchuck) for the dynamic aiming & firing and shaking of the control or you can use either the classic controller or the Gamecube controller for more old school gaming. There's even an "atuo-aim" feature for those you aren't good at aiming or to create an advantage with the older style controllers. '''Playstation 3: '''Like the Wii version, you can use different controllers. You can play the game old school with the Playstation 3 controller or you can use the Playstation move wand to precisely aim & fire. The only drawback to the Playstation 3's style is that there's no auto-aim feature making aiming & firing much more of a challenge, but still it isn't overly hard. '''Rating(Wii): 8.5 Rating (Playstation 3): '''7 Replay Value '''Both Versions: '''The replay value in both versions are *almost* the same. Both versions have Multiplayer and provide online play (something the Wii isn't known for normally) and are quite good from what I've read. The Playstation has another game mode (Mi6 Mode) which can keep that version of the game fresher for just a little longer than the Wii version and it even has "Janus" symbols which you can shoot at. But the new modes and other material on the Playstation 3 version aren't enough to make it completely unique to the Wii version. '''Rating (Both Versions): '''6 Final Thoughts In conclusion, there's very little (and I mean *very little*) that separates from these 2 versions of the game. But this first person shooter is worth a try, either for the new gamers or for the veterans who're seeking nostalgia and for the hard-core James Bond fans. '''Overall Rating (Both Versions): 7.5